Lessons in Kissing
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Tai asks Matt for kissing advice


Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP giving person B kissing lessons. I don't own any characters. Thanks for reading!

"Did you seriously have no one else to ask?" Matt freaked at Tai's question.

"Not really, plus I know you've had more experience than I have with girls, so you'd know what they'd like," Tai confessed.

"Not every girl is the same, it isn't a sure thing," Matt replied.

"I don't know; I'm just desperate ok? I don't want to make a fool of myself," Tai confessed.

"Fine, so let's get this over with and we'll never bring it up again, ok?" Matt agreed. Tai nodded in response.

"Well, you both will be a bit nervous, so it's understandable if you mess up," Matt started, "You have to be gentle and go slow, read her by the way she moves and reacts. Ok, seriously, have you never kissed before?"

"No, I went on a few dates, but they never really worked out, so I never had a kiss. This is our second date, so I'd like to try it," Tai confessed again.

"Ok, so you basically, put your hand on her neck, bring her closer, and put your lips on hers. Then if it seems like it is going well, you can use some tongue," Matt said, embarrassed to have to teach his friend this.

Tai just looked a little confused but nodded his head, "I guess I just have to go do this, and if I mess up, I hope she understands, that is, if the date goes well of course. I guess I'd feel a little more confident if I had kissed someone before. It's silly, I can go lead digimon into battle, fight the bad guys, but I can't bring myself to kiss a girl."

"I'm crazy," Matt shook his head after a moment, moved toward Tai, half expecting to be punched, put his hand on the back to Tai's head, brought it closer, and placed his lips on Tai's. He was expecting it to be a short kiss, just a peck, basically. However, he hadn't expected it to spark like this. Apparently Tai felt it too, because he added tongue into the mix. The kiss lasted around a minute before they pulled away, both blushing.

"I didn't mean… I just wanted to show you…." Matt stammered, surprised at these new feelings forming.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" Tai referred to the use of tongue.

After another minute or so Matt spoke up, "Hey, let's just forget this, and it's about time you leave for your date. Why don't you call me when it's over to tell me what happened?"

"Yeah," Tai said quietly, surprised it was time to leave already, "I'll call you in a bit," Tai left Matts apartment.

Matt sat there for about twenty minutes, just stunned. He kissed his best friend. Did he mess up their friendship? He'd never felt a kiss like that, could this lead to something else? What would the group say if it did?

'Tai said he was sorry; he probably just got caught up in his first kiss. I shouldn't have given him that; I took his first kiss away from him,' Matt thought to himself. He hoped his friends date was going well, and hoped that they could still be friends after that. He tried to move on to watching television to distract him, but it didn't end up working. He thought about writing a song, but that uses emotions and feelings, which he was trying to ignore right now.

Eventually though, he did move to his guitar. Sometimes he found it easier to just play and see what comes out, instead of sitting and writing a song. He turned on his tape recorder to record what he sang. He sang about Tai, he sang about the kiss, he sang about not wanting to mess up a friendship over one kiss, he sang about all of the thoughts in his head. He had known Tai for years; they'd been best friends for just as long. He knew he shouldn't want to go for this, but he also knew how he felt with that kiss. If Tai didn't feel the same way though, he'd move on somehow. It was all so new to him, kissing a guy, kissing his best friend. His thoughts were racing in every direction.

Eventually, his singing was interrupted by a knock on the door. Matt opened the door, it was Tai.

"Hey, I'm sorry for coming back over," Tai said uncharacteristically quiet.

"It's ok man, how did the date go?" Matt said acting like earlier never happened.

"It was fine I guess, I don't think I'm going to see her again," Tai mentioned.

"Why not? I thought you were crazy about her," Matt asked.

"I did too, but she has so many other interests, and I don't know…" Tai trailed off.

"Well, do you want to watch a movie to take your mind off of it?" Matt suggested.

"Sure," Tai said smiling slightly as Matt picked up Tai's favorite movie.

They got part way through the movie when Tai reached over and pressed pause on the remote. 

"What's wrong Tai?" Matt wondered.

"Can we talk about earlier?" Tai asked quietly.

"I guess; what is it you want to talk about?" Matt said, not sure exactly what Tai was going to say.

Between Tai's embarrassment at asking for kissing help, and then the surprise from the earlier kiss, Tai had been quiet almost all day. He finally spoke up, "Look, I know you were trying to help me, thank you, it did help a ton. After I left, I wasn't sure what to think or what to do, but I thought we should talk it out. I was really surprised you kissed me; I know it was all just trying to teach me. I am sorry I added tongue to it; we should have probably left it as a small kiss.

I kissed her tonight, and maybe, just maybe it was because you gave me my first kiss, but your kiss felt so much better than hers. She felt cold and distant. I understand if you don't want to speak again, or if you want some time to yourself to let this blow over, but that kiss with you felt amazing. I know we have known each other for years, and I never felt I could have feelings like that for you, but maybe I do," Tai confessed. After a moment of Matt trying to figure out how to respond, Tai got up and headed for the door, "I should go, just forget all of this."

Matt grabbed Tai's arm, and pulled him close for another kiss. He could tell Tai was surprised but relieved at the same time.

When they pulled away, Matt spoke, "I feel the same way. The sparks I have kissing you, I've never felt with anyone else. It might be crazy, but maybe we do have something here between us."

"What do we do now?" Tai asked.

"Would you like to try going on a date with me?" Matt suggested.

Tai nodded, glad knowing he still had his best friend by his side, and was excited to learn about this other side of Matt. Matt smiled in response, knowing he had never done something like this before, but he had a good feeling it would work out.


End file.
